The Rikudō Sennin Incident
by Gacsam
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke, upon physical contact with the Sage of Six Paths, end up being engulfed in bright light and sent into the past. How will they change the little events without affecting the bigger ones? Time-Travel story. Minato and Kushina alive. Spoilers of chapter 671. Naruto and Sasuke will be OP. Most likely OOC. Looking for plot recommendations!
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**Chapter 0: Prologue**

**Writing style **notes:  
1 – Abilities are in Romaji while the English translation will be in brackets (e.g. **Rasengan** (Spiralling Sphere)).  
2 – Names are surname then first name (e.g. Uzumaki Naruto).  
3 – I will also try to use honorifics (e.g. –san), yet don't expect miracles.

**This fic** notes:  
1 – This fic is focused on time-travel.  
2 – Naruto and Sasuke most likely WILL be over-powered, although they will try to keep their strength hidden for the time being.  
3 – The fic will contain a small amount of swearing, mostly Kurama as of now.  
4 – Another thing to know is that this will be mostly happy-go-lucky FF, by that I mean most 'good' people (e.g. Haku) will survive, while most 'bad' people (e.g. Orochimaru) will die, although recommendations on the plot are more than welcome!

'_Thoughts' _– thoughts (logically) and "Speech"

Dunno if I really have to type this in, so just making sure:  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, nor do I get any sort of payment for writing this stuff.

**UPDATE**: Minor chapter edits:  
- Minor grammatical alterations.  
- Added a bit of emphasis on emotions of Kushina as recommended by 'Iluvstorys'.  
- Kept everything to past tense, as recommended by 'Iluvstorys' as well.

**MINDSCAPE**

"Is that your answer, then?" asked an older man named Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo, often referred to as the Rikudō Sennin (Sage of the Six Paths). He had deep wrinkles, a long goatee reaching his waist, and short, grayish-red shaggy hair, which spiked up at the top and a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He had pronounced eyebrow ridges with small horn-like protrusions above them, as well as a red Rinnegan-like marking in the centre of the forehead.

"Yeah" answered a fair-skinned teenager named Uchiha Sasuke, who stood at 168cm; he had onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair were spiky in the back with bangs that hung over his forehead.

"Once before, I couldn't do anything as Indra turned upon Ashura after I entrusted everything to him. That was how this entire war began. Give me your hands, as now to you, Indra's successor, my power has also been entrusted." He stopped for a moment as he looked at the second teenager, whose name was Uzumaki Naruto. He was 166cm tall, had bright, blue eyes, blond spiky hair, yet his most prominent physical characteristics, however, were the whisker marks on his face. Hagoromo then continued "And from here on, Naruto and Sasuke, what you two will do, and what will happen all depends on you." Naruto simply smiled at the older man before speaking.

"Sasuke and I aren't real blood-related brothers. But I think we can repair what we had between us. After all, we were friends." He answered as both he and Sasuke raised their hands. The older man smiled, seemingly content with the answer, before raising his own hands to contact the boys palm-to-palm, upon contact, both teenagers were engulfed in bright light.

**THE BATTLEFIELD**

Here we witness a battle between Uchiha Madara and the Great Shinobi Alliance, the conjoined forces of the 5 Great Shinobi Countries. The alliance was working together to gain an opening for Maito Gai, who had released the 8th gate of the **Hachimon** (The Eight Inner Gates), allowing him to gain insane speed and power. We focus on a man named Namikaze Minato; he was a fair-skinned man that stood at the height of 179.2 cm, and looked very similar to Naruto, as he also had bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face.

"No matter what, just get him, Gai!" shouted Minato, as he saw Gai attack Madara, who sent 5 black orbs of pure energy to kill him. The student of Gai, named Rock Lee, upon noticing this threw a three-pronged kunai in the way of the orbs, the kunai had an unusually thick handle and a sealing formula on it. The kunai allowed Minato to teleport to it using his **Hiraishin no Jutsu** (Flying Thunder God Technique), trying to intercept the black orbs. Upon being hit by them, he felt confused as he was engulfed in a bright light.

**FEW YEARS EARLIER, TRAINING GROUND 7**

"Hey guys, good morning!" shouted Hatake Kakashi, a man with spiky silver hair and a dark-coloured eye. He wore a Konoha hitai-ate (forehead protector) on a simple blue band, tilted to the left to cover his second eye, and a mask which obscured the lower-half of his face. He wore the standard uniform which consisted of a simple blue suit with the standard flak jacket, strapped up sandals and short metal-plated gloves.

"You're late!" shouted two voices simultaneously, one male and one female. The first one was a younger version of Naruto, wearing an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue Konoha hitai-ate. The second voice was that of Haruno Sakura, who had bright, long pink hair, large green eyes, a seemingly large forehead and fair skin. She wore a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves and a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and a blue-clothed Konoha hitai-ate which she used to accentuate her face. Next to them stood quietly a younger version of Sasuke, wearing a short blue-clothed Konoha hitai-ate and the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar with the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers.

Kakashi placed an alarm clock on the middle one of the three stumps in the training ground 7 and switched it on with a _'click'. _"Ok, it's set for noon." He said as he noticed the confused glances of his three students, and then started explaining. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before the times up. Those who do not have a bell by noon, gets no lunch." He pointed at the tree stumps. "I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I'll also eat right in front of you."

'_So that's why he told us not to eat_' thought the three team members while their stomachs grumbled.

"You only have to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump. And…" he hunched forward and stated darkly "the person who doesn't take a bell fails, so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy." He straightened and spoke in a bored tone again "If you want you can use shurikens and kunais, you won't succeed unless you come at me with intent to kill."

"But! You'll be in danger!" started Sakura. "Yeah, you're so slow you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser! We'll definitely kill you!" laughed Naruto.

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest." Stated Kakashi, "Well… Ignore Mr. Deadlast and start when I say." Upon hearing one of the few words he despised, Naruto suddenly took out a kunai, whirled it on his finger and aimed at Kakashi ready to jump forward and attack the silver-haired jōnin. Suddenly he felt his hand being grabbed and pulled behind his head, his own kunai aiming at the base of his own skull, and his hair being ruffled.

"Calm down… I haven't said start yet." Spoke Kakashi from behind Naruto, while Sakura thought '_I couldn't even see him move_' in disbelief and Sasuke assumed '_so this is a jōnin_' with a smirk.

"Well then, let's get going. Ready, begin!" he shouted, expecting all of the students to disappear, yet Naruto and Sasuke stood there unmoving, before they started clutching their heads and grunting in pain. Sasuke seemed to be going fairly well, while Naruto started screaming, his voice changing as if different people were stuck in one body. Suddenly, both young teenagers stopped and three clones of Naruto appeared, breathing raggedly, as if they ran a marathon, yet they were not exact copies of him.

The first one, and mostly different than the rest, had fiery red hair and you could see violet eyes between the half-closed eyelids, which reminded Kakashi of his late sensei's wife. The second one looked more feral than the others, he had claws instead of nails on his hands, his canines were lengthened while his whisker-marks were more defined and his hair was longer and spikier. You could also see bloody-red iris and slitted pupils. The third of them looked mostly like Naruto, yet his hair had a pair of bangs framing either side of his face, which reminded him of his late sensei.

The group of five stood up without a care in the world as if nothing happened and started looking around. Once Naruto and Sasuke locked eyes with each other, they smiled, which was caught by Kakashi, and after a second their eyes widened and started frantically looking around. Upon noticing Kakashi, they became a bit more relaxed, before Naruto spoke.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?" he said to his teacher, _"Just act normal"_ he whispered to Sasuke. The silver-haired teacher's reaction was somewhat expected, as he looked at them like they were total idiots. They stood in silence staring at each other, until it was broken by the feral-looking clone.

"Naruto, where the fuck are we, and why the fuck am I here?" spoke the clone, to which Naruto looked at him as if trying to recognise the person, after a few seconds his eyes widened and he spoke in a disbelieving tone "Kurama, is that you?", the clone, now dubbed as Kurama scoffed and answered sarcastically "No, I'm not, I'm just a random sarcastic dude that you've never met before." The red-haired clone seemed to be finally getting his bearings back, as he stared at Naruto before speaking quietly with an afraid and disbelieving tone, "N-nar-naruto?", Naruto stared at the red-head, who seemed to be at the verge of tears, before his eyes widened upon recognising the traits of his mother – red hair and violet eyes, he quickly nodded with a goofy grin on his face yet held up his finger as if telling her to wait, then looked at Kurama.

"Kurama, can you take them to my house? We'll talk later." The other simply stared at him for a while, before asking "You mean that rundown apartment you call your home?" Naruto's shoulders slumped forward, before nodding slowly. Kurama stood up, grabbed the other two by their elbows and started dragging the half-conscious copies to their house. Unknown to them, Kakashi created quickly a clone that was meant to follow them around.

"Explain" spoke Kakashi with a voice that did not take 'no' for an answer. Before Naruto could speak, Sasuke beat him to it. "Kurama is Naruto's sarcastic personality, while the two other clones were his failed attempts to…divide…his DNA, which is something he barely understands, to recreate how his parents looked like." Kakashi's eyes widened upon hearing this, but quickly took a façade of boredom, took a deep breath and spoke again, "I'm going to close my eyes for 10 seconds so you can hide, if you attack me in the meantime you will be sent back to the academy, understood?" upon seeing both students nod, he closed his eyes and started counting to 10 in his mind.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly disappeared intent on finding Sakura, as the task was focused on teamwork, considering no team consisted of 2 genins, unless they were KIA. Upon finding her within 3 seconds, they quickly explained their discovery to her, and created a plan.

Standing next to the wooden stumps, Kakashi opened his lone eye to see Naruto and a group of clones standing there, grinning, each of them holding a kunai. Suddenly they rushed forward, from every direction. Unseen to the jōnin, each kunai was connected to a thin ninja wire that was coming from the crown of the tree. Upon feeling something around his body, even though he has destroyed most of the clones, he finally noticed the ninja wire, looking along to find its origin. He looked at the tree too slowly, and hearing a shout of "**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**" (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique) his eyes widened in shock as he saw a white-hot flame being guided along the wire towards his position, _'That's a powerful C-rank jutsu!'_ he thought in disbelief. He quickly used **Kawarimi** (Substitution Technique) to replace himself with a clone, only to be under barrage of shuriken from a mass of clones of Naruto which he quickly began dodging. Unbeknownst to him, the shuriken were not meant to hurt him, but rather cut the cord holding the bells. Suddenly thrown his way was a fūma shuriken, which was simply said a large, four-bladed shuriken. Upon jumping over the shuriken, he noticed the bells falling down, while the shuriken disappeared in a puff of smoke only to be replaced by a grinning Naruto that quickly managed to catch the bells, and fell down on his face, rolling forward. To his rescue appeared Sasuke and Sakura, keeping guard while allowing Naruto to get his bearings back.

"So, what are you going to do with these bells, Naruto?" asked Kakashi, while watching for any emotions of his students. He noticed that the three of them were smiling, while Naruto walked towards them and handed each of them a bell. "Are you sure you're willing to go back to the academy, Naruto?" he asked, while waiting for Naruto to change his mind and try to get back the bell. Unexpected to him was Naruto's confident nod "If it means my teammates will pass, then I can wait another year." he said while constantly smiling.

"You…pass. All three of you. I have no idea how you managed to work together, but you saw underneath the underneath." said Kakashi. Upon taking a deep breath, he spoke again with a satisfied voice, "Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash. But you know what? Those who don't care for their comrades are lower than trash… OK! Starting tomorrow, Team 7 will begin its duties!" The three genins looked at each other, before Naruto burst out laughing in happiness, Sakura began smiling widely and Sasuke had a small smile on his face. As they all began moving home, with Naruto and Sasuke walking together and Kakashi tailing them, trying to get more info about what actually happened.

"Sasuke" whispered Naruto, "Hmm?" was his response, Naruto wasn't sure if to say it or not, but he decided to do so, "What are you planning to do about Itachi?" Upon hearing this Sasuke's eyes widened before he let his smile widen, "I'm not going to kill him, if that's what you're asking. Now let's go to your house and work out what we're going to do." They began walking in a comfortable silence, each of them thinking about ways they can change minor things without affecting the major events.

**FEW MINUTES EARLIER, THE CLONE TRIO**

Upon leaving the training ground 7, the unusual clones began moving towards Naruto's house, while each keeping to their own thoughts. Unknown to them, they were being followed by a clone of Kakashi, who focused on enhancing his hearing using his chakra. Upon noticing the way people glared at them, the clone with bangs decided to question his thoughts.

"Kurama, why are they glaring at us that way?" he asked, his response was a scoff before Kurama decided to answer his question, "The Kyūbi, what else? The way they see it is that the Yondaime is dead, while Naruto is not, so he is the one to blame for his death. I don't know whether they see the difference between a prison and its prisoner, neither would they really care, because what a better scapegoat is there than a random orphan with a bijū in his gut?"

The other two clones simply clenched their fists and muttered a line of curses along with 'ungrateful bastards'and 'not respecting sacrifice', to which the silver-haired jōnin narrowed his eyes and started thinking, _'There's no way Naruto knows the truth, I'm certain Hokage-sama did not tell him.' _Suddenly the three clones stiffened, before the clone with bangs asked about 'getting memories as well' and getting nods as answers to his question. _'That means each of us share memories through clones, I wonder if we can share our abilities? __Will the Senjutsu be divided among us as well?'_

The clones finally arrived at the house, with Kakashi taking his position below the window to be able to overhear anything that could be useful to discovering the truth. The blue and purple eyed clones simply stared quietly at the house, which had a lot of offensive graffiti everywhere, mostly along the lines of 'demon' and 'monster'; they subconsciously began releasing a massive amount of killing intent, which made everyone in the area of 50 meters away from them to shiver in fear, and those who were closer than 20 meters fell on their knees gasping for air from fear. "Come on" came the voice of Kurama, gaining their attention and stopping their killing intent. They walked into the abandoned-looking house and simply sat around the small damaged table that held few pieces of paper on it. Kurama sniffed around the room, muttered something about 'someone listening', quickly scanned around the room and looked through a few cupboards, before bringing back ink and a brush.

He drew an arrow pointing towards the blonde clone, before passing him the brush and muttering the word 'name'. The clone simply stared at him for a while, after which he wrote 'Namikaze Minato', which brought a satisfied grin to Kurama _'Thought so'_. Minato then took another piece of paper, drew an arrow pointing at the red-haired clone and passing him the brush as well. The clone stared at the other's name for a second, before writing 'Uzumaki Kushina' on it with shaking hands, bringing a raised eyebrow to Kurama and calming look in Minato's eyes as he looked at Kushina. Kurama took the brush, drew an arrow pointing at him and decided to write 'Kurama (Kyūbi)', which made Kushina quickly stand up and reach for a katana on her back – which she did not have, while Minato simply placed his pointing finger on his mouth in a silencing manner while looking at Kushina. She stared at him with unreleased fury for a few seconds before her shoulders slumped forward and sat down, muttering quietly about 'having a civilian talk with your killer' and 'being in a wrong body'.

Deciding to work out what happened, Kurama simply wrote 'Last thing you remember?' Kushina glared at him before writing 'Getting a goddamn claw through my gut' which brought a sheepish grin to Kurama, while Minato wrote 'Getting hit by Madara's energy orbs' that brought a confused look to Kushina's face. They both stared at Kurama, until he got the hint and wrote 'Seeing my old man talking with the Uchiha and Naruto', which added more confusion onto Kushina's face while Minato's eyes widened in shock. Kurama then wrote another question, 'So…what's the plan?' which made each of them gain a thinking pose, but before any of them could begin writing, their door opened with Naruto and Sasuke walking in. Naruto was instantly being hugged by his crying mother, or rather, his mother in his body, as weird as it sounds. Naruto could hear a 'sorry' every few seconds, while he kept on rubbing his mother's back, until her crying stopped and breathing became even. Upon being released, he and Sasuke looked at the pieces of paper, wondering why they didn't simply talk, to which Kurama pointed at Sasuke and his left eye, moved his hitai-ate to cover the eye, then moved his hand behind his ear and pointed at the window, which everyone understood as _'Kakashi listening, behind the window'_. They quickly began writing as they planned out their course of action, before getting ready to leave.

"Yosh! We're going to get ramen before you guys leave!" said Naruto, which made Minato laugh as he thought _'He got my looks, but his mother's character'_. To which Kushina responded enthusiastically, "Ramen! I haven't eaten it for ages, ttebane!" The exclamation shocked Kakashi, as he knew Naruto used to say 'dattebayo', not 'dattebane'. Upon the group exiting the house, Kakashi quietly snuck in, intent on finding out the reasons they were so quiet. He found a group of papers on the table, most of them filled with text, 5 of them held arrows pointing with names on them, which consisted of his two students, his sensei and his wife, and a mountain-sized fox that apparently was in a human body. The one piece of paper that caught his attention seemed like it was a final decision on their so-called 'plan'. He began reading it.

_So…we have 4 time travellers and a resurrected wife of the Yondaime? – S_

_Yes... what's the plan? – K_

_Going to look through Uzu no Kuni, or rather what's left of it, and try finding a way to get each of us back to our actual bodies – KU_

_Going to be working on a way to use reverse summoning for us to be able to summon each other in case we need backup – M_

_Me and Sasuke are going to try keeping everything to the original timeline, so we're going to act like we're still just genin, until the Chūnin Exams. – N_

_Guess I'll go around making people cry in fear and destroy cities, as I am the mighty fox, aren't I? – K_

_Kurama… – N_

_Ok, ok… I will go around the countries and warn the rest of the Bijū about the Akatsuki, you just take care of Shukaku, understood? – K_

_What about Kakashi-sensei? – N_

_Leave it to me; I'll talk with him – M_

Kakashi slowly put the piece of paper away, trying to wrap his mind around the idea of his sensei coming back to life, from the future to add to that, as he noticed a small piece of paper with his name right on the top of it.

_Hatake Kakashi_

_You may, or you may not believe me, yet I am Namikaze Minato. I was brought back to life by a kinjutsu named Edo Tensei, which brings back from the dead, forcing the person to be controlled by the user of the jutsu. By means explained earlier, I came from the future along with Naruto, Sasuke and Kyūbi, which is now a partner of Naruto._

_The only thing I need you to do, is keep this secret for the time being, I will explain everything later in due time, for now, simply act normal and burn these papers, we can't have anyone finding out about this, yet at the least._

_PS. I would recommend you not to read your 'novels' anywhere near Kushina-chan._

_Take care and good luck, Minato-sensei._

Kakashi simply smiled as he finished reading, before using a low-level Katon jutsu to burn all the evidence, opened the windows and used a Fūton technique to scatter the ashes throughout the city. _'I will not disappoint you, sensei'_ he thought with a smile, before taking out his Icha Icha Paradise and leaving the house.

**Ramen Ichiraku**

Uzumaki Naruto was almost famous for two things, first was his love for rāmen, which he could easily eat five bowls, whereas normal people often were full after two of them, the second was that he was a very lonely child, with most people either ignoring, or glaring at him. The sudden appearance of Naruto with the most unusual company; Uchiha Sasuke and three other people that seemed almost like copies of Naruto, yet with minor differences, surprised the owner of the restaurant, an aged man named Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, a slender girl with long, brown hair and eyes, who worked in the restaurant as a waitress.  
What more surprised him was the red-haired, purple-eyed version of Naruto, that reminded him of one of his best customers named Kushina when he was younger, who had an appetite for rāmen just like Naruto, but unfortunately has died in the Kyūbi attack. What more surprised him was the person ordering a special set of ramen that was dubbed as 'Kushina Special', yet was not ordered for more than 12 years. He stared at the person in shock, trying to comprehend how the person know of it, but after taking a few seconds to think, he decided to comply, making everyone their rāmen while Ayame brought it to them.  
The group, after waiting for both Naruto and Kushina to finish eating their twelfth bowl of ramen, which seemed like a race of who could eat more, yet both seemed full already. They decided to call it a draw, paid for the food and went their respective ways; Naruto and Sasuke decided to continue to act as if nothing happened, Kushina going to the remains of Uzushiogakure, Minato using Hiraishin to teleport to one of his hideouts and began working on the reverse Hiraishin, and Kurama decided to begin his journey in Takigakure, intent on warning Chōmei (Seven-Tails), then moving to Iwagakure to warn Son Gokū (Four-Tails) and Kokuō (Five-Tails), then to Kumogakure to warn Matatabi (Two-Tails) and Gyūki (Eight-Tails), then finishing off in Kirigakure by warning Isobu (Three-Tails) and finding and warning Saiken (Six-Tails). Finally returning to Konohagakure, hopefully before the Chūnin Exams.

AN: First fanfic… obviously. Been readin' a lot and finally decided to write something. Do not expect every-something updates, because I totally suck at trying to do something before a certain date.

Contrs…Consu…Constr… The criticism stuff is welcome; I'd like to know what I need to improve, but no flames. Thanks!

Most of the description of people's appearance has been taken from naruto-wikia in case I've got anything wrong...

Explanation of the clones: Because of Naruto having Minato's and Kushina's chakra back in the seal, as well as having his seal opened, when Naruto's soul went back in time, the seal has been forcefully opened again thus the chakra worked like a magnet that 'sucked in' Minato's and Kushina's soul into Naruto, while the Kurama's mind was forced to 'merge' with Naruto's mind because of the opening of the seal. Thus Naruto's body 'contained' 4 minds at once, which was then forcefully divided between the clones. Can't really explain much better...


	2. Chapter 1: In the meantime

**Chapter 1: ...In the meantime**

**Important (-ish)** notes:  
Firstly, my plan was to create a simple crack/parody fic where Naruto and Sasuke beat the crap outta their enemies throughout the whole canon, but now that I think about it, along with help through PMs, I'm beginning to wonder whether it would be better to create an actual plot… (ref: "questions for readers", bottom of the page)  
Also, I had a review from 'Tsukiyo69' asking about why Sakura did not act fangirl-ish or anything, I ain't gonna bullshit you… I forgot she was even there.

**Writing style **notes:  
1 – Abilities are in Romaji while the English translation will be in brackets (e.g. **Rasengan** (Spiralling Sphere)).  
2 – Names are surname then first name (e.g. Uzumaki Naruto).  
3 – I will also try to use honorifics (e.g. –san), yet don't expect miracles.

**This fic** notes:  
1 – This fic is focused on time-travel.  
2 – Naruto and Sasuke most likely WILL be over-powered, although they will try to keep their strength hidden for the time being.  
3 – The fic will contain a small amount of swearing, mostly Kurama as of now.  
4 – Another thing to know is that this will be mostly happy-go-lucky FF, by that I mean most 'good' people (e.g. Haku) will survive, while most 'bad' people (e.g. Orochimaru) will die, although recommendations on the plot are more than welcome!

'_Thoughts' _– thoughts (logically) and "Speech"

Dunno if I really have to type this in, so just making sure:  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, nor do I get any sort of payment for writing this stuff.

* * *

**HARUNO SAKURA, FEW MINUTES AFTER GENIN TEST**

As the exhausted pink-haired girl walked home, her thoughts strayed onto her other two teammates, hell – she may be borderline fangirl, but she does have a brain. _'One moment Sasuke-kun and Naruto-baka hate each other, then they start screaming for some reason, and then they start acting like they're brothers who went through a war together…Just what happened to Sasuke-kun?' _On her way she met Yamanaka Ino, a girl of average height with blue eyes and long, blonde hair, which was in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She explained her observation to the girl – they may be rivals for the heart of the same boy, but they were also friends, soon they joined forces as they had the same goal in mind – find out what has happened to 'their' Sasuke-kun.

* * *

**NARUTO AND SASUKE, 15 MINUTES SINCE DEPARTURE**

After finishing planning and saying final goodbyes, both boys began walking towards the Uchiha District. _'Damn, this empty place again...'_ thought Sasuke, he glanced at Naruto _'maybe…no…but maybe'_. He stopped and thought for a few seconds.

"Naruto…you want to come over for a night?" Naruto looked at him strangely before speaking. "You don't mean…you know…" Sasuke stared at him with a raised eyebrow, confused to what Naruto was referring, suddenly his eyes shot wide before he began sputtering "Not that sort of 'over for a night'! I'm straight damn it!" "Yeah, because you look at women _sooo_ often…" answered Naruto sarcastically. Sasuke glared at him, "I had Karin on my team." Naruto chuckled in response "Yeah, and then you stabbed her through her chest." Sasuke simply began muttering something under his breath, he looked at Naruto and asked "So, do you want to come or not? It _is _lonely around here." Naruto simply nodded with a big grin on his face.

* * *

**HOKAGE TOWER, 1 HOUR SINCE DEPARTURE**

In his office sat Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime (3rd) Hokage who had to take back his position since the death of his successor, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage. He was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey spiked hair and a small goatee. Due to his old age, he obtained more pronounced cheekbones, few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots. Currently the Hokage was fighting the biggest nemesis of every Kage, which almost none (with the exception of the Yondaime Hokage) of them were able to win against; the nemesis named… paperwork.  
The older man sat in his seat, smoking his pipe, hopeful that something will pop up and will allow him to have a break from his great nemesis. Suddenly, his thoughts took on a different path – his successor; he began wondering what the Yondaime would think about the village, about how it treated his own son, and how it spat upon his dying wish – for his son to be seen as a hero, or have a normal childhood at the least. Yet this did not happen, the villagers saw no difference between the Kyūbi and the boy, using him as a scapegoat for all their anger and suffering caused by the mountain-sized fox. His thoughts were interrupted by an appearance of an ANBU member wearing a hawk-like porcelain mask.

"Hokage-sama, I have news regarding Uzumaki Naruto's…uncommon…movement", the Hokage looked around the room at the jōnin members who came to report whether their students passed or not, the message in his eyes clear 'Wait outside'. They quickly left, after which the Hokage nodded at the ANBU, allowing him to speak. "Uzumaki-san has somehow befriended Uchiha Sasuke, he also had created three…unusual…looking clones", upon noticing the Hokage raising his eyebrow, he explained "The clones looked very similar to Uzumaki-san, although with few differences. The first and most different one had red-coloured hair and violet eyes. The second one looked almost…feral; he had red eyes with slit-like pupils, his whisker marks were more defined and his canines were much longer. The third and last one looked most like the boy, yet he also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face." Upon noticing the Hokage's face run through a series of emotions – recognition, fear, curiosity – the ANBU member decided to wait for the Sandaime to straighten out his thoughts; the Hokage nodded towards the ANBU, indicating for him to continue speaking, "The first two left the village through the main gates, the first one was moving south-east, if I had to guess, it would be moving towards either Mizu no Kuni (Land of Waves)…or the remains of Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpools)." Upon hearing the second option, the older Hokage began coughing frantically, before calming his breathing, placing his pipe on his desk and nodding for the ANBU member to continue. "The second one was moving north-west; I am unsure where he is going, as there are many countries up north, but I would rule out Amegakure (Village Hidden by Rain) as it is an isolated place, Kusagakure (Village Hidden by Grass) as it does not contain any places of interest; it leaves us Tsuchi no Kuni (Land of Earth) alongside Iwagakure (Village Hidden by Rocks) within it, and Takigakure (Village Hidden by a Waterfall). If I was to guess, I would more likely believe he found something of interest in Tsuchi no Kuni." The Hokage thought about this for a while, nodded in understanding and asked a question that was on his mind.

"What about the third one? The one with the bangs?" he watched the ANBU's eyes as they looked around the room, as if thinking of a good response, before answering, "He…disappeared." The Hokage stared at the masked nin, and asked for an explanation, "Hokage-sama, there is no explanation; the clone simply disappeared, if I had to assume it was some sort of technique, then the only one that I can think of is…the Hiraishin." He watched the Hokage's flabbergasted expression run through a large amount of emotions, and, unusual of ANBU, he felt his curiosity peaked. "I…understand; keep an eye on Sasuke and Naruto, dismissed" said the Hokage, while the ANBU bowed and left.

The jōnin members came back in, ready to give the Hokage a report whether their students passed or not, a smiling (as much as a smile was visible with his mask) Hatake Kakashi coming along with them, which made the half of the room believe it's a miracle, while the other half believed it meant the apocalypse.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE HOKAGE TOWER, 2 HOURS SINCE DEPARTURE**

The first person to walk out was Kakashi, the rest of jōnin keeping their distance from him, being afraid of what could have happened that made Hatake Kakashi pass his team, along with making him smile. The only person unafraid was Maito Gai, a man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style and wearing a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket.

"Kakashi! I challenge you to an eating contest!" shouted the youthful Gai, expecting the masked jōnin to brush him off again, upon hearing a response of 'sure', Gai began shouting about his rival being hip and not wanting to lose, until his brain caught up with and he began looking at Kakashi with a fish-like expression, along with the rest of the jōnins.

* * *

**NAMIKAZE MINATO, 3 DAYS SINCE DEPARTURE**

In his fairly bright and lively hideout stood Namikaze Minato; still stuck inside a young body with his face set in grim determination, as much as a 12-year old could muster to look – which would actually make most girls of Konoha scream _'kawaii'_. Currently he stood inside his study, a room that held a table in the middle with a chocolate bar placed in the center of it, many seals all over the floor, walls and ceiling. The boy walked out of the room, bit his thumb, running a small trail of blood along the seal on his palm and with a shout of "**Gyaku Hiraishin No Jutsu**" (Reverse Thunder God Technique) he slammed his hand on the floor. Upon the contact with the floor, a range of seals appeared around his palm and…nothing. Walking back into the room, he noticed that the chocolate bar was gone, which meant that the technique partly worked, as the technique had to summon the chocolate bar…somewhere. He then began working on fixing the jutsu to work as it was supposed to do.  
Later on, he found out that the chocolate bar appeared inside his stomach, meaning that he was lucky – as he did not try to use the technique on anything bigger.

* * *

**KURAMA, 2 WEEKS SINCE DEPARTURE**

Upon arriving near Takigakure, Kurama began awaiting any Taki-nin to guide him into the village; he knew how to get there, but he wanted to be seen as a mere traveller, not a skilled ninja who would most likely be seen as a hostile that infiltrated the village. He sat down near the waterfall in a meditative pose and began thinking what happened within the last two weeks. Since his departure, he began learning, along with many of his clones, how to use his chakra and killing intent to look much more intimidating, along with trying to make him look less feral so he would not bring so much attention on himself; most of his work has been success, when he met a few bandits on his road, he managed to nearly suffocate them with just using his killing intent, think about adding his chakra and adjusting it to give off an effect of a bloodthirsty crazed murderer – he could most likely kill genins that were never exposed to killing intent by simply staring into their eyes making them feel as if he was the predator, whereas they were his prey that had nowhere to run and have already resigned to their fate. His work on affecting his looks has not gone so good; he was able to make his eyes become blue with leftover bits of red in it, yet his pupils had stayed slitted. Instead, he decided to use black sunglasses along with a black cloth to use as a face mask, an idea which popped up to him after he began thinking about scaring a certain scarecrow. He was brought out of his musing when he felt the cold steel of a ninjatō pressing at the side of his neck, courtesy of one of the four masked Takigakure ninja, _'ANBU, or hunter-nin' _he thought while looking at them.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" the masked person asked, while keeping an eye on any sort of movements of the blonde with glasses. "A traveller, I wanted to visit the village, so I decided to wait and have someone escort me in, if that's no problem with you." Answered Kurama, he began standing up until the ninja placed more pressure on the blade and spoke with a deadly tone. "If you move before I allow you to, I will not hesitate to kill you. Now, what's with the glasses and the mask?" Kyūbi was laughing in his mind, yet decided to act polite and answer the question. He closed his eyes and took of his glasses and mask, allowing the masked nins to see his lengthened canines, before he opened his eyes and looked at them with red eyes with slit-like pupils that made the four unconsciously tense their muscles. "My appearance tends to be…disturbing…for people that are seeing me for the first time, are we done?" he spoke before putting his glasses and mask back on. The ninja simply nodded before placing a blindfold on his eyes, 'security measures' they said, and began guiding him towards the village.

Upon arriving in the village, and being searched thoroughly by another group of masked nins for more than half an hour, Kurama began looking around the village intent on finding Fū; after an hour of searching and not finding anything, he decided to ask the locals about her. Upon reaching a woman with short, brown hair and brown eyes, he tried to get information of her whereabouts.

"I'm looking for a girl – her name is Fū if I remember correctly." The woman looked at him with disgust and replied, "Why would you be looking for _her _out of all people?" Unseen to her Kurama clenched his fist, already feeling the need for the old-style tor…interrogation. He chose to take off his glasses instead, and stared at her with blue eyes with red specks and slitted pupils, making the woman unconsciously tense her muscles; this made Kurama grin under his mask and spoke again, "_Why_ is not your concern. I have asked you to tell me, now I'm demanding you to tell me where she is." When he saw that she seemed to be ready to object, he allowed his eyes to become his natural blood-red colour. He watched as the woman shivered and took a step back in fear, and then spoke in a shaky tone. "Sh-sh-she's usu-usually n-near the t-tree in t-the cen-center of the village." Kurama nodded and placed his glasses back on his face. _'Haven't seen a woman run this quickly before'_ he thought while looking at where the local was a second ago.

When he reached the center of the village, he saw people looking with disgust at the base of a big tree, where he saw the girl, looking no older than 18; she was around 160cm height, had mint green hair with an orange clip, and orange eyes. She kept waving at people with a large grin on her face, even though people simply glared at her. Kurama walked up to her, making the girl stop smiling, look at Kurama with calculative eyes and take a fighting stance, "What do you want?" she asked. He simply stared at her through the glasses, "I'm here to warn you, there are people that are going to come after people _like you_, and in your current state, you're no match for them" he spoke; he saw her relax slightly before straightening again "How do you know _what _I am, and why would yo-" "Can you talk with Nanabi?" he interrupted.  
She tensed her muscles, ready to attack for one wrong movement. "What if I can?" she retorted. "Good, you'll need to work together against them, you can recognise them for their black cloaks with red clouds on them" he slowly reached out to her with his fist before speaking again, "I'm not really a person for explanations, but you gotta do what you gotta do to save your siblings, however annoying or weak they may be. Bump my fist." The girl simply stared at him as if he was crazy, but complied nonetheless. To her – nothing happened, yet she heard her 'tenant' talk about feeling like it got hit by thousands of trees. She watched, flabbergasted, as the weird individual began walking away, before telling her one more thing, "Work good with Chōmei, because I and Naruto can't do everything. If you can, try coming to watch the Chūnin exams in Konoha, we may meet again" with a wave he walked off, intent on finding his next sibling and its jinchūriki.

* * *

**OMAKE: Minato and a pillow**

Minato stood inside his study, a room that held a table in the middle with a pillow placed in the center of it. The boy walked out of the room, bit his thumb, running a small trail of blood along the seal on his palm and with a shout of "**Gyaku Hiraishin No Jutsu**" (Reverse Thunder God Technique) he slammed his hand on the floor. Upon the contact with the floor, a range of seals appeared around his palm and he felt his stomach being filled. He began coughing frantically, while feathers began escaping his mouth. Suddenly he fell over, lifeless, thus, the death of Namikaze Minato was heard by no-one.

* * *

**OMAKE: Kurama run-away**

He slowly reached out to her with his fist before speaking again. "I'm not really a person for explanations, but you gotta do what you gotta do to save your siblings, however annoying or weak they may be. Bump my fist." The girl simply stared at him as if he was crazy before speaking. "Take off your mask, and your glasses." Kurama looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but took them off. His eyebrow began to twitch, as he kept having his fist reached out. "Bump. It. Damn. It." He said through gritted teeth. "You look like you ran away from a mental institute, and you want me to touch you? I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I'm _not_ insane." She said before running away while shouting about 'fox-faced lunatics'.

* * *

**ANs and explanations:**

I do not know Japanese; I may have gotten "Gyaku Hiraishin No Jutsu" as I simply took "Gyaku" from Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Reverse Summoning Technique) where Gyaku meant "reverse", if I have gotten it in the context wrong, pointing these things out are appreciated, along with the right translations.

Explanation on Chōmei regaining her memory: As you know, the bijūs gave Naruto some of their chakra which was then contained inside Kurama's seal (the seal may have been opened, but it still exists), meaning that Kurama could easily access it and 'give it back', the chakra basically worked like an imprinted memory of the bijūs.

Kushina: I have not written about Kushina, because it's basically a long walk to Uzu no Kuni, looking through the ruins and finding some scrolls. I also can't imagine what the place looks like...

OMAKES: Yes, I know I suck at humor…

* * *

**Questions for readers**

1. Ref: "Important (-ish) notes" – Should the fic have an actual plot, or should it stay as the crack/parody fic?

2. Ref: Dialogue in story – Should the writing style stay (A) or should it be changed to the one I see often (B)?

A) "whatever" said A, B stared at him before answering, "blah blah"

B) "whatever" said A, B stared at him.  
"blah blah" he answered.

* * *

Rate and Review! Feel free to ask any question you have through PM or reviews as well.  
Constructive criticism is welcome; I'd like to know what I need to improve, but no flames. Thanks!


End file.
